Forgotten Pages
by BlueMage
Summary: Sin has been defeated. Tidus and Auron are but faded images in people's memory. But is the story over, or has a few forgotten pages managed to escape the story of a young summoner?


Final Fantasy and all related characters are the property of Squaresoft.

This story, however, aren't. This is _my story!_

Forgotten Pages

Chapter one: A ending for every story.

- By BlueMage

Oh, my hero… 

_So far away now._

_Will I ever see your smile?_

_For love goes away,_

_Like night into day…_

_It's just a fading dream._

_                      - Aria di Mezzo Careterre_

"I'm saying goodbye! I know it's selfish… But this is _my story!"_

Sorrow.

Could she feel that due to the disappearance of a dream? Her eyes were shut tight but still tears managed to escape. She really did feel it…

She had dreamed a lot in her childhood. Dreamed about knights in shiny armor that saved her from dragons. Dreamed about her father coming back to life.

But these dreams had faded when she decided to become a summoner. The day she had to give up all hope about ever dreaming again.

The day that a new dream had entered her life.

The young summoner starred at the pyreflies. Tidus wasn't there. He was gone.

Tidus – The boy that had given the phrase "too good to be true" a whole new meaning. She had to admit that a certain irony existed in the loss of Tidus, but nonetheless, this did not stop her sorrow.

Around her the aeons began to disappear.

Valefor, her wings, appeared in front of her to let her pet it one last time before it disappeared. She tried to say goodbye but the words didn't come out. It was too late. Her wings were gone.

Anima, now released from the chains that had created her eternal prison, stretched her arms and cried in joy as she were changed into pyreflies. Yuna slowly felt a slight smile appear on her face, as happiness appeared on the aeon's face for what was probably the first time since Seymour had used her to gain more power than any human should ever be allowed to wield.

Even Ixion, the horse that could make even the thunderplains jealous, accepted death as had it been as easy as accepting life. The giant horse was even willing to let Yojimbo, the aeon that carried most of the quilt of the young summoner's empty wallet, ride on its back on their way to the afterlife. Yuna couldn't help but wonder if the money they had given it was any use to Yojimbo. Perhaps it was more of a way for Yojimbo to convince himself that he was needed? Not that she had any illusions of understanding this strange creature, anyway. 

Bahamut was nowhere to be seen. The great dragon had just escaped to whatever dimension it would reappear in. It confused the young summoner, but she saw no reason to try to discover the truth behind the missing pyreflies. In a minute or so the pyreflies that had contained Yuna memories of the giant dragon had also disappeared, making her unable to ever remember the glorious creature again.

Shiva, now melted.

Ifrit, now frozen.

These two aeons had been the exact opposites, but they had never seemed to care… Strangely, enough.

Yuna, the only surviving part of the summoner that once was, starred at the pyreflies around her she realized what she had to do. Perform the sending. The last sending she would ever do.

She slowly picked up the staff she had always carried and with a last sigh she started dancing. She twirled around herself, forcing the dead to the farplane, their last home that would welcome them forevermore. She still wasn't sure what to feel. At this moment she was just happy. Happy that Sin was gone. She was happy that it wouldn't return, although she still hadn't realized it.

"Hey, Rikku!" Wakka could be heard a couble of steps behind her. "Already stealing, ya?" he said, referring to the fact that Rikku had collected quite a lot of souvenirs from Yu Yevon little lair.

"I'm not stealing!!!" Rikku took her radio to talk to Cid. "Tyyyt! Damm res dryd ed'c lymmat "dnaycina rihdehk"!!!"

Surprised that nobody cared, Rikku began to stash her treasure inside the airship.

"Common Yunie!" the young Al Bhed yelled. "We gotta go!"

Yuna sniffed. To her surprise, no tears fell. "Just let me perform the sending, okay?"

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just did." She stated. Lulu had always asked her questions without actually asking.

Yuna looked down without knowing why. "Yeah… But I want to make sure that he's gone." She said, not knowing if she was referring to Yevon or Tidus.

Her friends shrugged and left one by one. Kimari seemed troubled by the thought of leaving her alone, but had to give in to her plead at last.

Yuna started dancing again. A sending was a feeling that she was unable to describe. She had tried to tell people how it felt after her first time in Kilika, but they would never be able to understand. Performing a sending was scary in a calm way. It was fun in a horrible way. When she thought about it, it became clear to her why people didn't understand. Actually, she wasn't sure if she understood it herself. 

A sending did not only affect the dead. It affected the summoner too. The summoner saw every single personality of every single dead person. She knew exactly who had lived in Kilika, and how they'd acted.

But sending Yu Yevon had been tough. The once so glorious summoner had no personality. He had been asleep since the destruction of Zanarkand. During this sleep he had dreamed about a lot of things.

War.

Love.

Betrayal.

Heck, even Blitzball!

And then something fantastic happened. Something the young summoner had never experienced before. She saw everything. Everything about Yevon, Zanarkand and Sin. It all came to her. Never had she tried such thing. In this sudden moment of knowledge she sought to absorb more and more. The wisdom came to her!

Did she have a dream?

She wasn't sure. She just knew that a voice came to her. Explaining things she didn't know what was. She forgot the words as soon as she heard them. She could only remember the last vision. She saw a young mage; she couldn't be over the age of 19, carrying a round object. A dark mist around her made it hard to see what the round thing was.

"Work!!" The mage smacked the round thing into the ground, "Why won't it work?!?"

The dark mist slowly got thicker. "Somebody make this thing work!"

It's no use…you may beat me in… 2000 years… But not after that! Now, I'm eternal! Garland was only a weak human! Now, I'm eternal!!! 

And then it was gone. Yevon had gone to the farplane, forever hiding his story.

A story that would never be revealed.

A story that would never be discovered.

A story… hidden for eternity.

And the beginning… of last chapter of Yuna's story.


End file.
